Tink's Christmas Play
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: A republished story: "Just a Tinkerbell fanfic of the main eight, Sweet Pea, Gliss, Spike, and Fizzy (WITH AUTHOR'S PERMISSION) putting on the Madeline's Christmas play in the Winter Woods! Tink is Madeline, Queen Clarion is Miss Clavel, Lyria is Encanta/Harsha, Fairy Mary is Mrs. Murphy, and Hyacinth is Monsieur Brun. Don't laugh, please, I just thought it would be a cool idea."
1. An Idea Is Born

**A.N. Ok, guys, I screwed up. I made a big mistake of DELIBERATELY deleting this story, and now I want to come back to it, so I have to start from SCRATCH! I really wish deleted stories STAYED in the website for more than thirty days...or that it was the same for deleted documents! Anyway, I'll TRY to stay as true to the original writing as possible, but there's no promises...and for those of you who never read the original, it's Tink and her friends putting on the Madeline's Christmas musical. I actually had it in my head for a while, wrote it, deleted it, and now I'm rewriting it. **

**DISCLAIMER: DISNEY FAIRIES AND MADELINE'S CHRISTMAS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! And for those of you who did not read the previous version, MileWideSmile DID give me permission to use Fizzy!**

It was a beautiful day in Tinker's Nook.

Preparations for Winter were well underway...so that's why Tinker Bell decided to kick back and take an hour's break with her friends.

Of course there were her first four friends, Iridessa, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Fawn.

There was also the friend/rival only known as Vidia, as well as the Pixie Dust Alchemist Zarina, whose latest creation was the Winter Fairy Protection Dust.

There was her sister Periwinkle.

And who could forget Peri's best friends Gliss and Spike?

There were, however, two new faces in the group!

The first was a sweet garden talent appropriately named Sweet Pea.

She had arrived shortly before the fateful Four Seasons Festival, and was sadly put to sleep along with most of the rest of Pixie Hollow.

Her first friend was Rosetta, and when she went up to congratulate Zarina, the fashionable garden fairy introduced her to the rest of her friend group.

A friendly bond was soon formed, and the gang soon invited her to join them on their adventures whenever she'd like.

The second was a bubbly little fairy known as Fizzy.

Her arrival was quite complicated, and the tale is written down in the Keeper's Library.

A copy was soon given to a very special clumsy who believed in fairies, and they posted it on this very website, word for word.

Anyway, after the bumps in the road were over and done with, Fizzy was also inducted into the group.

So here we are in Tink's teapot house.

The twelve fairies had just played a short game of fairy tag in Sunflower Meadow, had a snowball fight in the Winter Woods, and were regrouping to see what they could do next before their hour of free time was up.

Vidia put her hands on her hips.

"There's gotta be something! Hey, Tink? Tinker Bell? Earth to Tink? WILL YOU PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS?!"

Tink was staring into space, deep in thought, when she was quickly brought back to reality by her fast-flying friend yelling in her ear.

"GAH!"

After quickly shooting a glare at Vidia, the tinker apologized to her friends.

"Sorry, guys, but I was thinking about something, and I just had the most AMAZING idea! Hey Peri, you remember when last year I tagged along when you brought Winter to the Mainland?"

The frost fairy grinned.

"Of course I do! How could I forget? You introduced me to Lizzy, and she took us into London to see an amazing musical!"

"So THAT'S where you were that one day! I had to do twice the work thanks to your little absence!" interrupted Spike, STILL angry about how she had to do more work than she would've liked.

Ignoring the irate frost fairy, Tink continued.

"Yes! I think that the rest of the Hollow would love to see it, and maybe all of us could perform it to celebrate delivering Winter!"

"Um, what's it about?" asked Sweet Pea.

"And how will we have enough time?" asked Iridessa, ever the timekeeper.

Looking at each of her friends' faces, the tinker began to explain.

"It's the most wonderful story about twelve little girls at a boarding school with their teacher Miss Clavel. Of course with every school, there's a boisterous child, and that child is the smallest but also the bravest one: Madeline! It's Christmastime, and the girls are looking forward to seeing their families. Unfortunately, soon after a very chilly daily walk to the zoo, eleven of the twelve girls, plus Miss Clavel catch the flu! The only one healthy is Madeline, and she has to look after them all! Things look bleak...until a mysterious and magical rug merchant named Harsha appears at the door. With a little bit of magic, plus twelve very special rugs, the girls become healthy and are able to return home to their families, going back to the school to celebrate New Year's at the end."

"And as for the time, we could work on it between our preparations. We'll just need a few other tinkers to manage the stage, light talents for the visual effects, music talents for the instrumentals, tailors for the costumes, and some others to play Miss Clavel, Harsha, and the Cook. What do you say?"

Feeling unsure, everyone listening looked between themselves...until Gliss spoke up.

"I for one would LOVE to!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

Spike shrugged.

"If she's in, I guess I am too..."

Peri was the next to agree, along with Fawn and Zarina.

Soon, Vidia was standing alone.

She groaned.

"Fine, but I hope I won't regret this..."

Tinker Bell grinned.

"Great! I'm going to go ask the queen for permission! Maybe, if she agrees, she can play Miss Clavel as well..."

And before her friends could talk her out of asking Queen Clarion the latter, the tinker fairy was flying off as fast as she could!

**A.N. Read and Review, but no flames please? Just constructive criticism.**


	2. Asking the Queen

**A.N. Ok, next chapter coming at ya! By the way, this was the one I stopped at before deleting the whole thing. Hopefully this new version will continue to grow...and sidenote, I actually had this chapter written soon after the first one, I just negected to post it because I wanted to try and get at least a third chapter started. But you've been waiting a while, so just be prepared to wait for the third chapter. Oh, and thank you to my first two reviews, MileWideSmile (again, THANK YOU for letting me use Fizzy!) and LunaNargles13! Btw, I'm guessing you like HP? I do too!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISNEY FAIRIES AND MADELINE'S CHRISTMAS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! And for those of you who did not read the previous version, MileWideSmile DID give me permission to use Fizzy!**

Meanwhile in the Pixie Dust Tree, Queen Clarion was in her study.

Currently she was reading the latest scout reports before ordering them to be copied and kept in the Restricted Section of the Book Nook.

She was soon to be interrupted, however, when she heard a brisk knock at her door.

She smiled gently, for she knew of only one fairy who knocked that way.

"Come in, Viola," Clarion called.

The summoning-talent opened the door, flew in, bowed, and out of spur-of-the-moment curiosity, asked "How did you know it was me?"

"Your knocking gave you away, my dear. So what brings you to my office?" the Queen asked.

"Tinker Bell is here to see you, Your Majesty."

Clarion's face lit up at the thought of seeing her best friend Fairy Mary's most talented tinker.

"Very well, Viola. Send her in," she commanded, positioning herself in front of her desk.

Soon after, Tink was standing in front of her.

"Queen Clarion, I was thinking, maybe we could do something to celebrate the bringing of Winter to the Mainland?"

"I must say, Tinker Bell, my interest is piqued. What did you have in mind?" Clarion inquired.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the green clad fairy went on.

"It's a musical originating from the Mainland that I was hoping to perform with my friends."

After proceeding to tell her the plot, Tink waited for the queen's response anxiously.

Clarion frowned and stroked her chin pensively.

At last, she spoke.

"It seems very interesting, but how will you find the time and resources? I'm sure you have your own duties to prepare for Winter."

"Well, I was thinking of asking some of the other talents' members for help! And we can all do this during our free time so there's no delay in preparations! If we time it right, we'll be able to perform it December 20th, one day before the Winter fairies leave for the Mainland," Tinker Bell recited eagerly.

After mentally going over the pros and cons a moment longer, the Queen reached a decision.

"Well, Tinker Bell, I can think of no reason why this wouldn't be a good idea. I hereby authorize you and your friends to perform this musical. I look forward to seeing you perform it."

Clarion smiled, nodded to the tinker and was about to go back to the scout reports when...

"Yeah, about that..."

She halted mid-flight and turned curiously to Tink.

"Yes, Tinker Bell?"

The green-clad fairy was wringing her hands anxiously, before it came bursting out.

"IwasactuallyalsohopingyouwouldplayMissClavelsinceyouseemperfectforthepart?"

Queen Clarion raised an eyebrow.

"Would you mind repeating that more slowly, Tinker Bell? I couldn't quite catch that," she asked.

"I...I...was actually hoping...that...YOU would play...Miss Clavel? I mean, from what I've seen, you're perfect for the part!

Looking at the Queen's shocked face, Tinker Bell could tell that for once in her life, she was lost for words.

Slowly losing hope the longer silence reigned, the smaller fairy turned to the door.

"Never mind...it was a stupid idea anyway..."

She was just about to grip the handle when...

"Uh, Tinker Bell...wait."

"...Yes, Queen Clarion?"

The Queen's face had a small smile on it.

"...I've actually never been asked to act in a play before. That's why I was silent for so long. If the preparation is going to be in-between duties as you said...I see no reason why that can't apply to me as well," explained Clarion.

Tink's face lit up with hope.

"...What are you saying, Queen Clarion?" she asked.

The ruler grinned at the tinker broadly.

"I'm saying...that I would be honored to play Miss Clavel!"

Unable to contain her excitement, Tink spun around in the air.

"Oh, that's flitteriffic! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No, Tinker Bell...thank YOU for giving me a chance to try something new...now, shouldn't you get back to your friends?" chuckled Queen Clarion.

"Oh, right! Thank you again!"

The tinker bolted out of the study as quickly as she could, which if one didn't know better, would be keeping-up-with-Vidia speed!

**A.N. So, what do you think so far? More detailed, right? Read and Review, but NO FLAMES! **


	3. Breaking the News

**A.N. Okay guys, I've decided that enough is enough when it comes to procrastinating. I am going to finish this story to the best of my ability no matter how long it takes! In reply to last chapter's reviews: **

**MileWideSmile, I completely agree! I actually remember having a few Madeline DVDs when I was younger, and begging my parent to buy a compilation of the original stories for me. There's also the musical on which this story is based off of. I remember seeing it in person after years of seeing clips and promos online, and it was so cute! Have you seen the musical? Or at least knew about it?**

**LunaNargles13, I can tell that Luna is your favorite by your name! And yeah, I've always felt that the relationship between Queen Clarion and the fairies is akin to a mother and her sons and daughters.**

**And as a reminder to you two, if you want to be notified of any new chapters, be sure to follow this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISNEY FAIRIES AND MADELINE'S CHRISTMAS DO NO BELONG TO ME! ****And for those of you who did not read the previous version, MileWideSmile DID give me permission to use Fizzy!**

"Where is she?" Iridessa asked worriedly, fly-pacing.

She and the others were just outside Tinker's Nook, scanning the skies for the return of Tink.

"Well...she better hurry up, otherwise she won't be able to tell us the verdict until tomorrow," grumbled Vidia.

The gang didn't have long to wait, for soon after the sentence was uttered, the green-clad tinker came racing towards them.

"GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!" Tink shouted, screeching to a halt just before a collision.

"What? Come on, don't keep us in suspense!" demanded Fizzy happily.

"Queen Clarion said yes to the play!"

"Really?!" asked Fawn excitedly.

The grinning tinker nodded.

"WHOOHOO!" shouted the rascally animal fairy, pumping her fist in the air.

After the rest followed suit in their own way, Iridessa sighed in relief.

"Whew, so I'm guessing you didn't mention that ridiculous idea of her playing Miss Clavel?" she looked at Tink hopefully.

At that, the tinker froze and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, about that...I did, but-"

"WHAT?!" the worrisome light fairy shrieked.

"Tink, you can't just ask the QUEEN to do stuff like this, she's...the QUEEN! She has tons of other stuff to do, not to mention she's the very PINNACLE OF OUR SOCIETY HERE! Why would you even THINK of-"

"SHE SAID YES!" Tink shouted quickly, before the tangent got TOO out of hand.

Iridessa froze.

"...What?"

The blonde tinker sighed.

"The queen said yes to the play...and she agreed to play Miss Clavel!"

That pretty much silenced everything...except a lone cricket nearby, who stopped and fled when Spike and Vidia gave a dual glare at him.

"She actually agreed?" asked Sweet Pea in surprise.

"Yeah...is something wrong with that?"

"No, no, it's just...wow. I never expected Queen Clarion herself to perform!" the shy garden talent admitted.

"Neither did we!" added Rosetta, speaking for the rest of the group.

Tinker Bell quickly proceeded to explain that the ruler had wanted a chance to try it, but no one had ever asked her before.

"Maybe we should try to include her in our activities from now on!" suggested Silvermist.

"AFTER taking into account her schedule, of course!" jumped in Iridessa.

Suddenly, the light fairy jumped.

"Wait a minute! How long have we been away from our preparations?!" she yelped in panic.

The panic jumped from fairy to fairy, with Tink quickly flying into her house to check her handmade clock (powered by lemons of course!)

"We're ten minutes overtime!" she yelled.

After exchanging quick farewells, the group was about to go their separate ways when-

"Wait! Don't forget to recruit your talent guilds for the show!" Tink burst out, before flying to the workshop as quick as she could.

The others followed her example, her instructions leaving an imprint in their minds.

* * *

"And what time do you call THIS, young lady?"

Fairy Mary stood at the entrance to the workshop, her arms crossed, her abacus in one hand, and a scowl upon her face.

The scowl was directed at Tinker Bell, who tried to sneak past her to her workstation.

The blonde froze and turned quickly.

"Fairy Mary! Listen, I'm so sor-"

"I don't want to hear it! Winter preparations are hectic enough without one of my tinkers slacking off!" the head tinker sniffed, looking straight into Tink's eyes.

"Sorry, Fairy Mary! It won't happen again!" she squeaked.

Even after nine years as a tinker, her squat boss STILL frightened her sometimes.

"See that it doesn't! Now get to your workstation, Tinker Bell!" enforced Fairy Mary, pointing into the workshop.

Tink quickly darted off and started weaving a snowflake basket with Clank and Bobble.

"Pst...guys! I'm gonna need your help with something..."

**So what do you think? Read, Review, NO FLAMES, and favorite and follow if you want to see more!**


	4. Recruiting the Talents

**A.N. Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! And BTW...Happy Late 4th of July! If you celebrated it, that is. As for me, my family went to the pool, got some pre-cooked BBQ stuff (along with some cupcakes and sugar cookies! YUM!), and witnessed an AMAZING fireworks show, courtesy of my dad and one of his friends! It was also pretty epic to see "A Capitol 4th" special, which celebrated both our country and the 50th anniversary of the Apollo 11 Moon landing!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISNEY FAIRIES AND MADELINE'S CHRISTMAS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! And for those of you who did not read the previous version, MileWideSmile DID give me permission to use Fizzy!**

Unlike Tink, the other fairies actually had more luck in sneaking past their supervisors, and after a few minutes of attending to their duties, they started the recruiting process.

* * *

"Iridessa?"

"GAH!" the mentioned fairy cried in surprise.

She turned to see Luminara, one of her best friends within her talent group...who was looking at her queerly.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you...but you seem a bit distracted. Pixie Dust smidge for your thoughts?"

Iridessa inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm her heart rate.

"Well...me and my friends are going to do something to celebrate the bringing of Winter, and-"

"REALLY? That's flitteriffic!" another voice jumped in.

It was Shine, one of the more boisterous light talents.

"What is it? I'm going to EXPLODE from suspense! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she demanded.

After that barrage of words, it's no surprise that Iridessa was having a bit of trouble comprehending what Shine said!

"Whoa, calm down, Shine! Let Iridessa speak!" admonished Luminara.

They both turned to the worrywart of the trio.

"Okay, so you know Tinker Bell, right?" she started.

After an "Obviously!" look from both of her companions, Iridessa quickly amended her wording.

"Right, of course you do. Well, on one of her trips to the Mainland, she saw a musical...and we're going to perform it here!"

"Hm, sounds intriguing. What's it about?" Luminara asked, then nodded when Iridessa filled her in on the details.

"That...sounds...WONDERFUL! Where's it going to be performed? And when?" squealed Shine.

"We were thinking of the Winter Woods on December 20th. The only thing is...we need a bit more assistance from some of the other talent guilds...including ours."

Silence reigned...for all of two seconds.

"I volunteer! What do I have to do?" Shine spoke up excitedly.

"Well...we mostly need light talents for the visual effects, as well as lighting the stage. Luminara, are you in too?" inquired Iridessa.

The mentioned fairy shrugged.

"Sure, why not? But how will we have time? We all have to do our part preparing for Winter!" Luminara pointed out.

"Oh, that's easy! We're doing it between our duties, right Dess?" asked Shine.

Iridessa nodded.

"Yep. But we still need one more light talent to volunteer. Can I count on you two to find someone?"

"Of course! Ooh, this is gonna be the BEST. MUSCIAL. EVER!" Shine squealed.

"I don't doubt it! But we should probably get back to work before our supervisor notices we're slacking off," advised Luminara.

The other two readily agreed and continued with their preparations.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Tinker's Nook, the bumbling best buddies Clank and Bobble had just agreed to help Tink with her project.

"Thanks, guys! I knew I could count on you!" said Tink gratefully.

"Not a problem, Miss Bell! We're pleased as a pile of perfectly polished pots to help!" nodded Bobble.

"Great! I'm going to go talk to Fairy Mary about playing the cook Mrs. Murphy!"  
Before the blonde tinker could fly away, she felt Clank grabbing hold of her leg to get her attention.

"Wait, Tink! You know how busy she gets at this time of year!"

"Oh, aye, and you were late at getting back to work! You shouldn't bother her!" emphasized Bobble.

Tink smiled.

"Well, I got you two to help, why not Fairy Mary? Besides, she's ALWAYS busy. She could use a break," she said, before flying off.

Clank and Bobble exchanged apprehensive looks before turning their eyes to the spot where she vanished.

* * *

Fairy Mary was bustling around, busy as ever, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Fairy Mary?"  
"You're supposed to be working on those snowflake baskets Miss Bell! Besides, I can't chat now. All the preparations so far need to be calculated!" said the head tinker firmly.

"Please? I just need to ask you something!"

Mary sighed exasperatedly and spun to face her most impulsive charge.

"Oh, very well. But make it quick! You and those two are still three baskets behind quota!"

Tink smiled and began to explain her idea...

* * *

Later that evening, Tink called her friends to her house one last time to get an update.

"Ok guys, how's the recruiting coming?"

The assembled fairies looked to each other, before Peri spoke up.

"Well, me, Spike, and Gliss managed to get some other winter fairies to help with the snow on stage," she offered.

"And I recruited Luminara and Shine! They're gonna get back to me on another recruit," reported Iridessa.

Tinker Bell nodded.

"Okay, that's great! Anyone else?"

The group looked to one another, but no one spoke up.

"Well, what about Clank and Bobble?" asked Silvermist.

"And Fairy Mary?" added Fizzy.

"Well," Tink started, "Clank and Bobble agreed readily. As for Fairy Mary..."

The group leaned forward with bated breath.

"...she WAS a bit reluctant..."

No one moved.

"...but she said YES!" finished Tinker Bell, grinning broadly.

Cheers and excitement broke out, before Rosetta gave a yawn.

"Well, I don't know about you gals, but I'm plum tuckered out. Meet tomorrow?"

The decision was a unanimous one, and soon after a session of goodbyes, everyone flew home and went to bed.

* * *

Over the next few days, recruitments continued, and each and every fairy and sparrowman was looking forward to the performance.

However, one thing still remained within Tink's friend group before rehearsals could begin: casting which fairy would play which little girl.


	5. Casting the Girls and Rehearsals

**A.N. Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block...but I'm here now! Also, there's something I have to tell you guys. In less than FIVE DAYS, I'm going off to my freshman year in college. I'm a bit nervous, since I AM living on campus, but also excited! The bottom line is that you're more than likely gonna have to wait at LEAST two months for the next chapter, since I need to devote time to my studies and getting involved on campus. But rest assured, I WILL NOT make the same mistake I did last time, and I WILL complete this story eventually! Oh, also! I made a quick change in casting, Harsha will be named Encanta and be played by Lyria!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISNEY FAIRIES AND MADELINE'S CHRISTMAS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! And for those of you who did not read the previous version, MileWideSmile DID give me permission to use Fizzy!**

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT?!"

Another meeting in Tink's house was underway...until the tinker said something that shocked the other fairies to their core.

The blonde nodded excitedly.

"Yep, I personally want US to play the little girls! Think about it: there's twelve of us, and twelve of them! And yes, I know we're not acting talents, but it could be fun!"

Iridessa flew forward.

"Um, have you thought this through? There's a pretty good chance we'd be horrible!"

She wrung her hands together nervously.

Tink waved a hand in dismissal.

"Come on, guys! Just try to BE the role, so to speak. Imagine what your characters would feel in certain situations, and act accordingly! It can't be THAT hard!"

She looked at all her friends hopefully...and finally, Peri flew forward and grasped her hands.

"Tink...if you think we can do this...I don't see any reason why I shouldn't!" she smiled.

The tinker hugged her twin in excitement and gratitude, and then turned to the others.

"...Well?"

After a lengthy period of silence, Zarina stepped forward next.

"Why not? I think we'll be able to...not to mention I can make acting-talent dust for those who are still unsure."

"Thank you, Zarina. I WOULD like us all to try our best with our own ability, but if one of us HAS to use the dust, it would be good to have it on standby," Tink nodded gratefully.

Another period of silence followed...but no one else volunteered to try.

Tink sighed and tugged on her bangs.

"Listen...number one: this is just one instance. It's not like we're trying to change our talent! And number two: one thing you should know is this. In the musical, at one point, Miss Clavel flies on a magic carpet. In doing so, she learns to not be afraid to try new things. So please...at least TRY. What have you got to lose?" she implored.

Thirty seconds passed...then a minute...and Fawn was next to join.

Then Gliss, Spike, Fizzy, Rosetta, and Silvermist.

Soon, Iridessa was the last one standing alone.

Tink put a hand on her arm reassuringly.

"Come on, Dessa...I know you're afraid, but you're missing more by NOT trying! Give it a shot...and if you don't like it...you can use the acting dust. If not for me or our friends...do it for the Hollow."

The light fairy sighed...and joined her friends to a round of cheers!

But soon enough, it was back to business.

"Ok guys, here's the lowdown. The twelve girls are named Anne, Amy, Simone, Juliette, Camille, Dominique, Isabelle, Regine, Daphne, Kate, Mary, and obviously, Madeline. We need to decide who plays who. In my personal opinion, I think Vidia would be great as Regine, and Sweet Pea as Anne." Tink announced.

"Why should I play Regine?" Vidia demanded.

"And...why should I play Anne?" Sweet Pea spoke up.

"There! That's exactly why!" The tinker exclaimed, pointing excitedly at them.

"Regine's one of the more sassy girls, so there's a few lines I really think you'll enjoy! And as for you, Sweet Pea, Anne usually just repeats the last word of whoever spoke. That way, you won't have that much to memorize, AND you can slightly overcome your stage fright."

"Well, what about the others?" asked Spike.

A few minutes passed in silent thought until Tink spoke up.

"Well...there is Camille. She's the sweet-loving girl, and tends to mention ice cream..."

Fawn raised a hand in excitement.

"Ooh, I'll play her! I DO love my sweets, especially those DELICIOUS honeycomb cakes..."

She jolted out of her trance when she realized she was drooling.

"Simone sounds like a simply divine name, so I'd like to play her if that's alright, Tink," proclaimed Rosetta.

"Dominique sounds cool to me," Spike admitted.

"And I can play Juliette!" exclaimed Fizzy.

"Whoa, hold on! One at a time!" chastised Tink, projecting her arms in front of her.

Once all was quiet, she continued.

"That's great that you want to play all those characters, but the REAL question is this: who's going to play Madeline? She's the titular character!"

It became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Finally, Silvermist spoke up.

"Well...it was YOUR idea to perform the play in the first place, so what about you?" she suggested.

Tink stopped cold.

"But...doesn't that mean no one else will get to? Doesn't ANYONE here want to play Madeline?" she protested.

The tinker looked around the room to see everyone present shake their head.

"I mean, without YOU, this play wouldn't even come to fruition in the Hollow! It's only fair that YOU get the lead role!" spoke up Zarina.

Around a minute passed in silence while Tink considered.

Finally, she reached her verdict.

"Well, if you're sure you're all okay with it-"

"-WHICH we are," interrupted Gliss.

"-then I'll do it!" the tinker proclaimed to a round of pleased affirmations.

Soon, it was back to the casting.

"Okay, we have Madeline, Camille-oh, that reminds me! Remember Harsha?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, it turns out Fairy Gary is too busy at the depot for the show, so I'm having Lyria play the part under the name of Encanta. That ok with you guys?"

"It's fine with me. Besides, she IS pretty mysterious all by herself when she's at Fairy Tale Theater," admitted Fawn, to a chorus of agreements.

"Great!" Tink sighed in relief, before continuing.

"Okay, so...Madeline, check, Camille, check, Simone, Juliette, double-check, Regine and Anne-you're okay with playing them, right Vid and Sweet?"

Vidia shrugged in indifference, while Sweet Pea gave a thumbs up.

"Good, anyway: double-check those two, and Dominique gets a check. So that leaves Daphne, Isabelle, Kate, Mary, and Amy. Any takers?"

A few seconds of silence passed, before Gliss tapped her chin in thought.

"Well...if I wasn't named Gliss already...I would LOVE to have the name Amy! I'll take her!"

"And I'll take Isabelle, since she seems to have a rather bubbly and aquatic name," volunteered Silvermist.

"That's actually perfect for you, Sil, since I remember Isabelle being a bit naive and happy in the play! Okay, anyone want to play the remaining three?" asked the tinker of the group.

"Daphne seems like an unusual name...but I was an unusual dust-keeper before becoming an Alchemist, so write me down as playing her!' said Zarina.

"I wanna be Mary!" two voices said in unison...and it was Peri and Iridessa.

They turned to look at each other in confusion, then slight competition.

"Rock Paper Scissors for the part?" asked Dessa.

"You're on! Best two out of three?" returned Periwinkle.

"Agreed. May the best fairy win."

After a quick session, the winter twin came out victorious, leaving the light fairy to be Kate.

"Good game," they said as they shook hands.

"Huh, who would've thought that it would be the worrywart and the more reserved twin to be so competitive? Peri, I can understand, since she's Tink's sister, but Iridessa? if I didn't know better, I'd say you're actually having fun with this play," Vidia smirked.

Iridessa blushed, her glow turning orange.

Tink just sighed in relief, due to the casting being done ("Remind me to thank Hyacinth for agreeing to play Monsieur Brun," she asked Rosetta) and rehearsals ready to begin.

* * *

Over the next few days, everyone in the musical, be it behind the scenes or on stage, rehearsed every free moment they got.

Soon, it was time for the first of the three dress rehearsals.

* * *

"Being a fashionable fairy myself, I can really tell that the tailors really went all out on these costumes!" admitted Rosetta at the end.

* * *

The second dress rehearsal went even better, with everyone moving more efficiently.

* * *

"You're doing amazing, Dess! And you didn't even need the acting dust this time!" praised Tink.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure I won't be using it during Opening Night! Thanks for having confidence in me," the light fairy said gratefully.

* * *

And the final dress rehearsal was the best yet!

* * *

"I think we did amazing!" squealed Shine, high-fiving Luminara and the third recruit Helios.

"You're telling me! Did you SEE the way we pulled off the magic-ring-trance effects?" the light sparrowman said excitedly.

* * *

But soon enough...Opening Night had arrived.

Every fairy and sparrowman in Pixie Hollow flew to Snowfall Grotto in the Winter Woods.

The stage made by Clank and Bobble (with the help of the rest of the tinkers, of course!) stood tall in all its glory, with a miniature Eiffel tower made of Never-iron in stage right, and a painted house with vines in the center and a door leading to backstage.

And as for stage left, it had a platform that one might see in a Clumsy choir recital that would act as both the classroom and the beds in two straight lines.

Luckily, it was wide and down-built enough for there to be enough space for Tink to run up and down without too much exertion.

And luckily the garden talents knew a variety of mushroom that could survive freezing temperatures, otherwise the audience would have to sit on the snow!

Once everyone was seated...Helios, Shine, and Luminara lit up the stage...and the play began with the music talents simulating a clocktower chime...

**A.N. Wow...this is the longest chapter yet! You know the drill: Read, Review, but NO FLAMES!**


	6. Scene 1

**A.N. Hey guys, I'm back! Welcome to the actual musical! However, since the original script is copyrighted, I'm going to change it up a bit so I won't get sued. However, since I'm not clever with writing songs, the lyrics will stay the same. And just so you won't get confused as to which fairy is speaking, I'm going to put their character name in the dialogue. For example:**

**VIDIA: No, Isabelle. I'm just teasing you.**

**Anyway, roll the chapter, bur first:**

**DISCLAIMER: TINK AND HER FAIRY FRIENDS BELONGS TO DISNEY, MADELINE BELONGS TO LUDWIG BEMELMANS, THE MUSICAL AND LYRICS WERE WRITTEN BY JENNIFER KIRKLEBY, AND THE MUSIC WAS COMPOSED BY SHIRLEY MIER!**

Queen Clarion walked through the door of the old house dressed as a nun (though her character's actually a nurse) and smiled brightly.

_Clarion: Ah, half-past nine! Come along, girls!_

She holds the door open as she headcounts each of her students as they walk onstage in their two straight lines.

It's important to note, however, that while all the girls were wearing coats and hats, only Tinker Bell wore a scarf.

Queen Clarion shivers once she closes the door.

_Clarion: Brrrr! It is very chilly today, my filles! Are all your coats buttoned?_

The girls check their coats and give a thumbs up.

_Clarion: Oui? Tres bien! Remember to stay in your lines, for today we are going..._

The girls lean forward in anticipation.

_Clarion: ...to the zoo!_

_Girls: (Gasp!) Hooray!_

They jump and clap their hands in excitement, but quickly compose themselves as Queen Clarion assumes the head of the lines and starts walking.

The group parades around the stage and miniature Eiffel tower before stopping in the center.

They position themselves in two diagonal lines facing outward as they start singing the opening number.

_Queen Clarion and Girls: In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines_

_lived twelve little girls in two straight lines!  
They left the house at half-past nine!_

_In two straight lines, in rain or shine,_

_The smallest one was..._

The girls pause as Tinker Bell runs down center stage and throws her arms out dramatically with a smile.

_Tink: Madeline!_

She holds the note until Queen Clarion clears her throat and fixes her with a stern look.

Tink shrugs in embarrassment and steps into the front of the left line to the amusement of the audience and the satisfaction of the Queen.

_Queen Clarion and Girls: The day was a Wednesday as the girls traveled out_

_into the fresh air with the snow all about!_

They dramatically shiver.

Over the next line, eleven of the twelve girls start walking, but Tink stays where she is.

_Queen Clarion and Girls: While most girls were careful with the pets in the zoo, when Madeline saw the tiger she just said..._

They turn to the tinker who waves a hand dismissively.

_Tink: Pooh-pooh!_

The girls shrug, confused.

_Girls: Pooh-pooh?_

_Tink: Pooh-pooh!_

The girls worriedly turn to Queen Clarion, who steps over to Tink and puts a hand on her shoulder good-naturedly.

_Queen Clarion: Madeline, be careful! The animals are wild! _

_They do not know how to treat such a small child!_

_Keep away from the cages, and stay in your line,_

_my little __chéri, my dear sweet Madeline..._

Tink smiles playfully and puts her hands on her hips as she sings right back.

_Tink: Miss Clavel you must know, there is nothing I fear!_

_Not the tiger's sharp teeth, or the lion's big sneer!_

_For although I am small and I look quite demure,_

_I'll GET in their cages-_

Hearing that would make anyone gasp and exclaim in shock, and that's exactly what the girls and Clarion did.

_Queen Clarion and Girls: (Gasp!) MADELINE!_

Tink quickly backpedals and shrugs bashfully after hearing their outburst.

_Tink: -and pet their soft fur..._

The Queen shakes her head in exasperation with a slight smile on her face, claps her hand thrice, and everyone goes back into their two straight lines while facing the audience.

_Queen Clarion and Girls: In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines_

_lived twelve little girls in two straight lines!  
They left the house at half-past nine!_

_In two straight lines, in rain or shine!_

Here, everyone introduces themselves to the audience with a smile and curtsey.

_Queen Clarion: Miss Clavel!_

_Sweet Pea: Anne!_

_Gliss: Amy!_

_Rosetta: Simone!_

_Fizzy: Juliette!_

_Fawn: Camille!_

_Spike: Dominique!_

_Silvermist: Isabelle!_

_Vidia: Regine!_

_Zarina: Daphne!_

_Iridessa: Kate!_

_Periwinkle: Mary!_

One by one, they move aside.

_Queen Clarion and Girls: And the smallest one was Madeline! _

They all gesture to their tinker friend as the last note of the opening number rings out.

After a brief round of applause, a sign that the audience was loving it so far, the play continues.

Vidia and Sweet Pea approach Tink.

_Vidia: Madeline, are you crazy? Look how scary tigers are!_

_Sweet Pea: Scary!_

_Tink: Don't be such a scaredy-cat! I can do anything!_

_Sweet Pea: Anything!_

Both fairies shoot a look at Sweet Pea, as if to say she isn't helping.

Silvermist joins them, trying to diffuse the tension before things get out of hand.

_Silvermist: Well, I don't know about you guys, but one of my favorite animals is the zebra!_

Rosetta fluffs her hair.

_Rosetta: I personally am fond of the giraffes. Their height is quite remarkable!_

Spike chimes in.

_Spike: I agree! Wasn't there one with a bent leg last year?_

_Periwinkle: Oui, I remember! She must be better by now! Come on, let's go see!_

Before anyone can go anywhere, Queen Clarion claps her hands thrice to get everyone's attention.

_Queen Clarion: Remember, little girls! Some animals fare better in warm weather than in cold and may be kept warm inside, so don't be disappointed if you find an empty habitat!_

_Sweet Pea: Habitat!_

As the Queen looks around at her charges, she notices something.

More specifically, she notices Gliss, who is shaking as if cold.

She approaches the winter fairy, concerned.

_Queen Clarion: Amy? You appear to be shivering. Are you too cold?_

The Queen wraps some of her cloak around her, trying to help.

_Gliss: I-I'm o-o-okay, n-nothing to w-w-worry ab-bout, M-Miss C-C-Clavel! T-Thanks for a-a-asking, t-though!_

Clarion still looks unconvinced, but is distracted when Fawn tugs on her sleeve excitedly and points off stage.

_Fawn: Ooh, it's the cotton candy cart! I want some! Pleeeeeaaasseee?_

The others all join in the clamor, eager to have the delicious cottony confection on their tastebuds.

The Queen quickly holds up her hands for silence and looks around disapprovingly at her charges.

_Queen Clarion: It won't do to have this much sugar this early in the morning. We'll get some next time, understood?_

The girls look down disheartened.

_Girls: Understood, Miss Clavel..._

Fizzy, however, quickly perks back up.

_Fizzy: __Miss Clavel?_

_Queen Clarion: Oui, Juliette?_

_Fizzy: Will you be going anywhere special for Christmas?_

Clarion smiles gently at her.

_Queen Clarion: Oh no, mon petit. I'll be staying right at the Old House. After all, someone needs to look after it while you are away!_

_Fizzy: Oh. Either way, I'm super excited that I get to go home! It feels like forever since I've seen my older sister! _

_Sweet Pea: Sister!_

Soon, the talk about families is interrupted as Tink notices something off stage.

_Tink: GUYS! LOOK! THERE'S THE TIGER!_

Everyone except the Queen quickly gathers around where the tinker is standing until...ROAR!

Eleven of the girls scream and run to hide behind their teacher.

In the audience, however, Dewey smiles in pride as he hears Fiona voice the tiger.

Back on stage, Tink rolls her eyes.

_Tink: Pooh-pooh!_

Zarina comes as close as she dares and hisses to the tinker.

_Zarina: Madeline, what are you doing?! For all we know, the tiger could escape! _

Tink turns to her friend.

_Tink: I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, Daphne. BUT, if it did, I could train it!_

Queen Clarion approaches with an exasperated smile.

_Queen Clarion: Of course you could...come along girls! We need to be back at the school by eleven!_

_Rosetta: One more animal, Miss Clavel? Please?_

Clarion sighs good-naturedly.

_Queen Clarion: Very well._

Periwinkle soon gasps and points off-stage.

_Periwinkle: MONKEYS!_

Everyone gathers around and laughs.

_Fizzy: Those guys are HILARIOUS!_

Vidia smirks and points at Fizzy.

_Vidia: They look a little like YOU!_

Fizzy quickly tries to defend herself.

_Fizzy: Take that back!_

The fast-flyer raises her hands in surrender.

_Vidia: I was only kidding around!_

The brief argument is broken up when Clarion clears her throat and raises an eyebrow.

Vidia and Fizzy rub their necks and look away.

Iridessa speaks up.

_Iridessa: Hey, maybe we can try talking to them!_

Ten of the eleven other girls nod eagerly and start making monkey noises.

They stop and sigh in dissapointment when there's no reply.

Tink however, smiles knowingly and pushes to the front.

She starts making monkey noises, and soon enough the "monkeys" (played by animal fairies off-stage) make noise back!

The girls applaud and cheer on their smallest friend while she takes a bow.

However, the fun is soon interrupted when the Queen claps her hands once again.

_Clarion: Okay, my dears! You've seen your "one more animal!" Time to go back to the Old House!_

Music starts up.

_Clarion: Come along, mes jeunes filles, it's time to go home!_

_The weather is chilly..._

She shivers.

_Clarion: ...And Cook's all alone!_

_Your lessons are waiting, we've had our fresh air!_

She smiles.

_Clarion: I don't want the icicles stuck in your hair!_

The girls laugh at the slight joke, while Tink tugs on the Queen's sleeve.

_Tink: Oh, Miss Clavel, it's such fun, don't you see?_

_To run in the snow, and to climb a big tree!_

_To play hide-and-seek with the girls all the day!_

_Just ONE more hour, Miss Clavel?_

She stands on her tiptoes and clasps her hands.

_Tink: S'il vous plait?_

Clarion smiles sadly and shakes her head, then claps once again for the girls to line up.

Tink shrugs; at least she tried.

Once they're back in line, the girls walk to the right of the door in front of the Old House.

_Queen Clarion and Girls: __In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines_

_lived twelve little girls in two straight lines!  
They left the house at half-past nine!_

_In two straight lines, in rain or shine!_

The girls introduce themselves again with smiles and curtseys, and then go inside the house one by one.

_Queen Clarion: Miss Clavel!_

_Sweet Pea: Anne!_

_Gliss: Amy!_

_Rosetta: Simone!_

_Fizzy: Juliette!_

_Fawn: Camille!_

_Spike: Dominique!_

_Silvermist: Isabelle!_

_Vidia: Regine!_

_Zarina: Daphne!_

_Iridessa: Kate!_

_Periwinkle: Mary!_

_Queen Clarion and Girls: And the smallest one_ was...

This time however, the tinker stays outside for a moment longer, twirling around in the cold.

The Queen comes outside, puts a hand on her shoulder, and gently guides her back in...but not before Tink turns to the audience one last time before the end of the scene.

_Tink: Madeline!_

Once the lights go off to signify the end of the scene, the audience applauds.

Soon enough, the lights return on the girls hanging their coats up on the pegs on stage left...

**A.N. So what do you think? Sorry for the wait! Read and Review, but no flames!**


	7. Scene 2

**A.N. Okay guys, Scene 2 is upon us! But no one reviewed on Scene 1 but my friend MileWideSmile...awwwwww. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISNEY FAIRIES AND MADELINE'S CHRISTMAS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! And for those of you who did not read the previous version, MileWideSmile DID give me permission to use Fizzy!**

The girls start hanging up their coats and hats on the wall pegs near stage left, while the Queen looks on.

She soon looks at the clock.

_Clarion: __Ah, we've made it back just in time! Finish up quickly, girls, it's nearly time for your French History lesson with Monsieur Brun! _

_Girls: Oui, Miss Clavel!_

Right when everything seems to be in order, Clarion gasps in shock!

_Clarion: Wait a minute! Your scarves are missing! Where are they? Did we forget to wear them?_

Gliss steps forward.

_Gliss: Don't you remember, Miss Clavel? They're drying in the basement after being washed yesterday._

Clarion puts a hand to her face in distress.

_Clarion: Oh my! How could I have let you walk in the chilly winter air without your scarves?_

Tink puts a hand on the Queen's arm to try and console her.

_Tink: I had mine! I...MAY have forgotten to wash it..._

She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, while the Queen smiles amusedly.

_Clarion: With the trouble you get into, it doesn't surprise me. Oh well. One scarf is better than nothing. _

She starts.

_Clarion: What time is it?! Hurry along to the classroom girls! You mustn't be late!_

Clarion exits stage left, while the girls start sitting down on folded blankets and pillows (that are arranged in two straight vertical lines) for their chairs on the choir stand.

Hyacinth (the Minister of Spring in case you didn't know) enters dressed as a teacher, carrying a pointer stick and an easel with a picture of the Eiffel Tower.

_Hyacinth: Ah, just in time! Bonjour, classe!_

The girls stand up to greet him.

_Girls: Bonjour, Monsieur Brun!_

_Hyacinth: Comment ca va?_

_Girls: Ca va, et vous?_

Hyacinth smiles pleased.

_Hyacinth: Ah, tres bien! You may be seated._

The girls do so.

Hyacinth points to the picture of the Eiffel Tower.

_Hyacinth: As you may remember girls, we've been learning about famous French landmarks, so today we'll be covering the Eiffel Tower! Before we move on to the lecture, let me see what you know already. Who can tell me the purpose of its construction?_

All the girls raise their hands.

Tink, very eager to be called on, frantically waves hers in the air, to the amusement of the audience.

Hyacinth facepalms, sighs in defeat and points at her.

_Hyacinth: Madeline..._

Tink stands up.

_Tink: It was built for the 1889 Paris World's Fair to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the French Revolution and to demonstrate France's exceptional industrial skills to the entire world!_

She sits down.

Hyacinth looks taken aback.

_Hyacinth: ...Thank you, Madeline...that was surprisingly...thorough. Ahem. Who can tell me the name of the architect?_

This time, only eight of the girls raise their hands; Tink (of course!) Iridessa, Periwinkle, Zarina, Vidia, Rosetta, Fawn, and Fizzy.

Hyacinth shakes his head sternly at Tink, signaling her to let others have a chance to answer.

She dejectedly puts her hand down and crosses her arms exaggeratedly while the audience laughs.

Scanning the raised hands once more, Hyacinth calls on-

_Hyacinth: Oui, Daphne?_

Zarina stands up.

_Zarina: I think two other designers worked with Gustav Eiffel, who the tower was named after, right?_

Hyacinth smiles.

_Hyacinth: You are right, Daphne! Tres bien! Fun fact, the Tower's design was chosen by a contest! _

Zarina sits down, and the girls exclaim in amazement.

_Girls: Oooooooh..._

_Hyacinth: Moving on-_

Silvermist raises her hand.

_Hyacinth: Yes, Isabelle?_

Silvermist stands up.

_Silvermist: Is it true that the Eiffel Tower nearly got torn down?_

The girls lean forward anxiously.

Hyacinth sighs and hangs his head.

_Hyacinth: I'm afraid it is. It was actually intended as a temporary exhibit, and was going to be scrapped in 1909, twenty years after the original World's Fair. _

The girls gasp and put a hand to their mouths in shock.

Hyacinth brightens up and extends an index finger.

_Hyacinth: BUT, it was saved because of its ability to transmit radio waves, found especially useful in WW1! _

The girls turn to each other and chatter excitedly after hearing that satisfying piece of info.

Hyacinth claps his hand thrice, and the girls return to attention.

_Hyacinth: Keep those minds open, girls! You can talk after class. Moving on, how many steelworkers constructed the Tower and how long did it take them?_

This time, only Iridessa, Vidia, Fawn, and Fizzy raise their hands.

_Hyacinth: Camille!_

Fawn stands up.

_Fawn: From what I can remember...didn't it take two hundred steelworkers three years to build the Eiffel Tower, Monsieur Brun?_

Hyacinth shakes his head but smiles.

_Hyacinth: No, but you were VERY close! It actually took THREE hundred steelworkers TWO years. Try to remember that, oui?_

_Fawn: Oui, Monsieur Brun._

She sits.

Hyacinth chuckles.

_Hyacinth: Ah, now for the question majeure! How many steps are there to the top of the Tower?_

None of the girls raise their hands.

A moment of silence passes, the class scratching their heads in thought and looking to each other to see if anyone knows the answer.

_Hyacinth: Anyone? Surely someone has an educated guess!_

Spike tentatively raises her hand.

Hyacinth points to her.

_Hyacinth: Dominique?_

She stands.

_Spike: Two hundred?_

Periwinkle objects.

_Peri: More than that!_

Spike sits, and Vidia raises her hand.

_Hyacinth: Regine?_

She stands.

_Vidia: Five hundred?_

Hyacinth smiles playfully.

_Hyacinth: Keep going..._

Vidia sits.

Gliss raises her hand next, though she seems a bit tired and rubs at her nose.

_Hyacinth: Amy?_

She stands.

_Gliss: Six...six...Achooo!_

The force of the sneeze is such that she sits down.

_Silvermist: Bless you!_

The water fairy calls out helpfully.

Fizzy decides to take the next guess and raises her hand, though she starts sniffling while doing so.

_Hyacinth: Juliette?_

She stands.

_Fizzy: Seven...seven...ACHOOO!_

She sits down dizzily.

Soon, Silvermist, Rosetta, Zarina, Fawn, and Sweet Pea all seem to feel the same tickle, as they all sneeze in quick succession.

_Sil: Achooo!_

_Rosetta: Achooo!_

_Zarina: Achooo!_

_Fawn: Achooo!_

_Sweet Pea: Achooo!_

The girls (except Tink) all rub their noses sniffling, while Hyacinth looks on concerned.

_Hyacinth: Bless you, girls! My...you seem to be coming down with something! In that case, we should probably end class early. Before I do so, however, the answer to the question is..._

He tries to say the answer, but everyone else except the tinker descend into a wild round of coughs and sneezes, so that only the end is audible.

_Hyacinth: ...two steps to the top._

Tink stands up and scratches her head, confused.

_Tink: ONLY two steps? Is that right?_

_Hyacinth: No, Madeline. There's actually..._

The Minister tries to say the answer again, and AGAIN, the girls' coughs and sneezes cover it up.

Tink puts her hand to her ear to try and discern what Hyacinth is saying, to no avail.

_Hyacinth: ...TWO steps to the top._

Tink tentatively puts an index finger up.

_Tink: I'm PRETTY sure there's MORE than that, Monsieur Brun. But if you say so..._

She shrugs.

The audience laughs while Hyacinth facepalms in defeat.

_Hyacinth: Never mind..._

The girls continue sneezing and coughing while Queen Clarion rushes in, index finger raised in the air.

_Clarion: Oh my! Something is not right! Achooo! _

The Minister starts and quickly walks up to the Queen trying to impress her.

_Hyacinth: Ah, Miss Clavel! I was just seeing what the girls knew about the Eiffel Tower before the lecture, when they started coming down with something! Before I dismissed, I was trying to tell them that there are..._

YET AGAIN, Hyacinth tries to say the answer, and YET AGAIN, it is covered up **(BTW: There are 1,652 steps to the top! Talk about a tiring journey!)**.

_Hyacinth: ...TWO STEPS to the top!... Why do I even bother...?_

The Queen rushes over to her charges in concern.

_Clarion: Monsieur Brun, that is beside the point!_

She feels Fizzy's, Sweet Pea's, and Spike's foreheads in concern.

_Clarion: You all have a very high temperature! Achooo! Oh no...I think that all of us have caught a very bad cold! _

Tink stands up.

_Tink: Not me, Miss Clavel! I feel fine!_

She jumps up and down to prove her point.

_Clarion: That is quite so. It must be because of your...your...achoo! Scarf..._

The Queen wipes her nose on her hand and turns to Hyacinth.

_Clarion: Monsieur Brun, you are released from your duties for the rest of the day. We will see you after...after...ACHOO! Christmas._

Hyacinth quickly gathers up his stuff and heads towards the door to try and avoid getting sick as well.

_Hyacinth: As you wish, Miss Clavel! Feel better and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!_

_Sweet Pea: Christmas!_

The Minister exits.

Queen Clarion rings a silver bell as the girls stand up and gather by her.

_Clarion: Please line up girls! We must all go to bed as soon as...soon as..._

_Girls and Miss Clavel: ACHOOO!_

_Tink: Bless you! _

At the sound of that sneeze, dramatic music begins to play.

Tink rushes off to get some leafkerchiefs for her friends and the Queen as the former begin singing.

_Zarina, Rosetta, Iridessa: Achoo!_

_Vidia, Sweet Pea, Gliss: Achoo!_

_Fawn, Spike, Fizzy: Achoo!_

_Peri, Silvermist: Achoo!_

_Girls: Oh dear, oh my! What can we do?_

_Fawn: Achoo!_

_Fawn, Gliss, Zarina: Achoo!_

_Fawn, Gliss, Zarina, Rosetta, and Peri: Achoo!_

_Girls: Achoo! I'm certain that I have the flu! Achoo!_

Fizzy, Iridessa, Vidia, and Peri all step out of line to sing their respective solos before returning to their places.

_Fizzy: My nose is running and I'm sneezing!_

She wipes her nose.

_Dessa: Miss Clavel, I think I'm wheezing!_

She puts a hand to her chest.

_Vidia: Now my throat is getting drier! _

She rubs her neck in pain.

_Peri: And my temperature is higher! _

She feels her forehead.

By now, Tink has returned with the leafkerchiefs and has passed them out to all the girls, who turn to the Queen.

_Girls: Miss Clavel, don't you agree that we should have a cup...Achoo! Of tea?_

Tink hands a leafkerchief to Clarion while Silvermist tugs on the ruler's sleeve.

_Sil: Oh, Miss Clavel, what will happen now? What should we do?_

Clarion laments with a guilty look on her face.

_Clarion: Oh, I'm to blame for all of this! Why didn't I check you more closely when we went out?! We all need to...need to...ACHOO!_

She sneezes into her leafkerchief.

_All Girls: Bless you, Miss Clavel!_

_Clarion: Merci. Oh, my dears, I fear it's true! I am feeling just like you! We must all go right to bed, I feel a pounding in my head! _

She smiles in an effort to find the good in the situation.

_Clarion: Don't despair and don't be sad, we're together, let's be glad! Tomorrow we won't feel so blue, and I will take good care...ah, Ah, ah...AH..._

She tries to hold the sneeze back, but to no avail.

_Clarion: ACHOOO!_

_Sweet Pea, Fizzy, Gliss, Iridessa: Achoo!_

_Rosetta, Sil, Fawn, Vidia, Peri: Achoo!_

_Girls and Clarion: Achoo! Oh dear, oh my! What can we do?_

_Zarina: Achoo!_

_Fizzy: Achoo!_

_Spike: Achoo!_

_Girls and Clarion: Achoo! I'm certain that I have, I'm positive I've caught the flu! _

Silvermist holds a leafkerchief to her face.

_Sil: Oh, where is Cook? Hopefully she is healthy so she can make us soup and tea!_

Clarion puts a loving hand on the water fairy's shoulder.

_Clarion: A very good idea, Isabelle. Mrs. Murphy? Mrs. Murphy, come here if you please? Achoooo!_

Fair Mary enters stage left dressed in a frock and apron.

_Mary: I'm coming! I'm coming Miss Clavel! Oui? Is something...something...ACHOOO!...wrong?_

Vidia gasps dramatically.

_Vidia: Mrs. Murphy's sick too!_

_Girls: Oh no!_

Queen Clarion walks over to her longtime friend.

_Clarion: I should be asking YOU that, Mrs. Murphy. Are you feeling sick?_

Mary crosses her arms, looking like a certain short-tempered tinker.

_Mary: I don't know why. I NEVER get sick...unless...ACHOO! Of course! I was clearing the driveway of snow before I left for Christmas! I was shoveling, and shoveling, and shoveling, and shoveling, and shoveling..._

The Queen puts a hand on her shoulder.

_Clarion: Oui, I think we all understand that you were shoveling..._

The audience laughs.

Mary rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

_Mary: Of course you do...the point being I wasn't wearing my scarf because it was still damp from yesterday's wash! So naturally I started to feel...feel...Achooo!_

Rosetta, Tink, Vidia and Gliss step out of line.

_Rosetta: Sneezy?_

_Mary: Oui!_

_Tink: Wheezy?_

_Mary: Oui!_

_Vidia: Feeling sore?_

_Mary: Oui!_

_Gliss: Temperature?_

_Mary: Oui...oui...ACHOOO!_

She wipes her nose on her apron and turns to the Queen again.

_Mary: My son Jacques will be...be...be..._

She is distracted with another sneeze, so Clarion quickly guesses what she is trying to say.

_Clarion: He'll be here soon to pick you up?_

That startles the head tinker enough to forget about the sneeze...but not for long.

_Mary: Oui! Achooo!_

_Clarion and Girls: Bless you!_

_Mary: Thank you...I always go home to see my family for Christmas, but I feel awful that I'm not able to make soup for you all and how I'm leaving you sick like...like...ACHOO!_

Clarion looks sympathetically at Mary.

_Clarion: I understand how you feel, Mrs. Murphy...but there is nothing you can do to...to...ACHOO! Help us now..._

Tink quickly steps out of line and puts a hand on her boss's shoulder.

_Tink: No need to worry, Mrs. Murphy! I am well! I can tend to everyone while you are away! You go home to your family!_

Mary goes to hug the blonde tinker.

_Mary: Oh, Madeline you are such a sweet girl to do...do...ACHOOOO!_

She enters into a sneezing fit, causing Tink to back away hastily.

_Mary: Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Oh dear, oh my! What can we do? Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! I'm certain that I have, I'm positive I've caught the flu! Achoo!_

_Clarion: Merci for trying to help nevertheless. Madeline can handle everything until you return. _

Mary still looks unsure but heads towards the exit for stage left.

_Mary: If you say so, Miss Clavel...thank you. Achooo! Au revoir!_

_Girls and Clarion: Au revoir!_

Mary sneezes again as she exits.

Vidia steps forward and tugs on Clarion's sleeve.

_Vidia: Why can't Mr. Murphy pick her up instead of her son?_

Clarion sighs and does the last rites.

_Clarion: Mr. Murphy passed away about a decade ago, Regine. Mrs. Murphy is widowed._

Vidia looks down.

_Vidia: How sad..._

Clarion puts a hand on her shoulder lovingly.

_Clarion: Yes, I agree that it IS very sorrowful. However, remember, she has a lot of relatives that she can visit! _

Vidia brightens up considerably, but Spike starts as she remembers something.

_Spike: Wait a minute! Will WE be able to go home to see OUR families for Christmas?!_

The rest of the girls soon adopt the looks of horror/surprise as the words sink in.

_Sweet Pea: Christmas!_

_Peri: That's next week, right? _

_Zarina: Oui!_

They all turn to the Queen, who sadly shakes her head.

_Clarion: I'm sorry, girls. Everyone here except Madeline has the flu and you won't be allowed to travel until you're well again._

Devastating sadness crashes down on the girls as they all lament their situation.

_Fawn: What?!_

_Vidia: No!_

_Gliss: I ALWAYS go home for Christmas!_

_Rosetta: It won't feel the same without my parents!_

_Zarina: I miss my baby brother!_

_Fizzy: And my sister!_

They start crying.

_Girls: Boo hoo! What shall we do?_

They are soon interupted by the Queen trying to comfort them.

_Clarion: Do not cry, mes enfants! It will be alright..._

Periwinkle steps forward with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

_Peri: But Mrs. Murphy got to go home! Why not us? She's sick too!_

Clarion sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder.

_Clarion: I know, Mary...but all of you live much further away! Besides, we're in no condition to travel that far. We all need to get to our...our...Achooo! Beds!_

_Girls: Boo hoo!_

However, they all do as the Queen said, heading back over to the choir stand and starting to unfold the pillows and blankets.

They also take off the outer layer of their costumes, revealing nightgowns.

They all have a silver bell by their bedsides to call for Tinker Bell when they need her.

Queen Clarion goes to a rocking chair by the hooks and drapes a blanket around her shoulders along with putting her feet in an empty basin as if it were filled with warm water.

Meanwhile, Tink also takes off the outer layer of her costume to reveal an apron with a red cross on it.

She grabs a broom and starts sweeping.

_Tink: I am busy, busy, busy, and there's no relief in sight! I am busy, busy, busy, in the morning, noon and night! I've been cooking, cleaning, sweeping, and my energy is draining! I've been dusting, mopping, rushing, and I really hate complaining!_

She wipes her brow exhausted.

_Tink: But I'm busy, busy, busy, and there's no relief in sight! Tonight!_

By now the girls are under the covers and start ringing their bells.

Tink rushes up and down the stands, trying as fast as she can to meet everyone's needs, whether they be blankets, soup, tissues, hot water bottles, or whatever else.

_Zarina: Madeline, my soup is cold and now I have to sneeze-Achoo!_

_Sil: Madeline, I need a drink, oh, can't you hurry please?_

_Spike: Madeline, my throat is sore, I really need some tea!_

_Fizzy: Madeline, attention, please, don't forget dear me!_

While this next line is being sung, four other girls call out.

_Iridessa: Madeline, if you don't mind, I need a blanket too!_

_Vidia: Madeline!_

_Sweet Pea: Madeline!_

_Rosetta: Madeline!_

_Fawn: Madeline!_

They all ring their bells.

_Clarion and Girls: Madeline, for all your help we say merci beaucoup!_

Tink, Clarion and the girls all start singing at the same time.

_Tink: __I am busy, busy, busy, and there's no relief in sight! I am busy, busy, busy, in the morning, noon and night! I've been cooking, cleaning, sweeping, and my energy is draining! I've been dusting, mopping, rushing, and I really hate complaining!__ But I'm busy, busy, busy, and there's no relief in sight tonight! _

_Clarion and Girls: __Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Oh dear, oh my! What can we do? Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! I'm certain that I have, I'm positive I caught, there's no mistaking, absolutely, yes, I'm sure I've caught the flu!_

_Tink/Clarion and Girls: __NO, THERE'S NO RELIEF IN SIGHT...TO...NIGHT!/YES, I'M CERTAIN THAT I HAVE...THE...FLU! _

_Clarion and Girls: ACHOOOOOOO!_

_Tink: Bless you!_

_Clarion and Girls: Merci!_

On the final note, the girls pull the covers over their heads, Queen Clarion facepalms, and Tink wearily sits down on her bed.

The lights go out for the end of Scene 2, while the audience applauds.

**A.N. Whew, that was a long one! Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since the actual song in the musical is nearly six minutes, including the dialogue! Well, that's it for today. Oh! Before I forget: I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO GET MY HANDS ON A LIBRARY COPY OF THE SCRIPT! I've mostly been using Youtube and script excerpts to guide me through who says what, and NOW I HAVE THE ACTUAL THING! Don't get TOO excited though. The script is STILL copywrited, so I'l STILL be abridging. But at least I have a copy to help me with this story! You know the drill: Read, Review, NO FLAMES...and maybe tell your friends? I wanna see what everyone thinks of this! **


	8. Scene 3

**A.N. Next chapter coming at ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISNEY FAIRIES AND MADELINE'S CHRISTMAS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! And for those of you who did not read the previous version, MileWideSmile DID give me permission to use Fizzy!**

When the lights came back on (albeit more dimly,) it was to the scene of the eleven sick girls lying down listening to Tink read aloud one of the most iconic Christmas stories on Christmas Eve itself.

_Tink: 'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a-_

The drowsy atmosphere is soon interrupted when Vidia sits up suddenly, gasps, and points a finger offstage.

_Vidia: A MOUSE!_

Tink turns to her, surprised.

_Tink: Why so enthusiastic, Regine? Are you starting to feel better already?_

_Vidia: No! Achooo! Look! Really! A MOUSE! _

The meaning of her statement soon spreads to the other girls.

_Iridessa: What?!_

_Sweet Pea: Where?!_

_Fawn: Let me see!_

They all start shouting over each other as the mouse (played by Cheese, of course!) pokes his head out from stage left.

Of course, since mice are so big compared to fairies, Zarina shrunk him a bit with her Pixie Dust before the show with a promise to restore him to full size after.

After a few seconds, calm is restored.

Zarina speaks up first, and is soon followed by the others.

_Zarina: Look how small he is! _

_Sweet Pea: Small!_

_Sil: He looks rather frightened!_

_Rosetta: Do you think he's hungry?_

_Spike: Maybe we can keep him!_

Cheese gives a small sneeze, and the girls gasp.

_Peri: Oh no, he's sick too!_

The excitement is soon interrupted by Tink standing in the center of the choir stands and putting her hands on her hips.

_Tink: Girls! Remember, when you're sick, your body needs rest in order to recover! I suggest if you want to get well as soon as possible, you go to sleep. But since you seem to be interested in this mouse, here's what I'll do. I'll get a blanket and some food for him, but you need to promise to try and go to sleep immediately after!_

The girls try their best to calm down.

_Girls: We promise..._

Peri, Gliss, Fizzy and Rosetta speak up again.

_Peri: Will you PLEASE-_

_Gliss: -read to us more?_

_Fizzy: We can't go to sleep without-_

_Rosetta: -hearing one of the best Christmas stories of all time!_

Tink sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

_Tink: Oui..._

She exits, and as soon as she does, the girls start gushing about the mouse again.

_Fizzy: What if we're not allowed to keep him?_

_Vidia: We'll ask Miss Clavel!_

_Sil: She's sick like us, remember?_

Vidia glares at the water fairy.

_Vidia: I MEANT when she's healthy again!_

_Sil: Ohhhhh._

_Spike: Hopefully she'll let us keep him! He looks freezing!_

_Sweet Pea: Freezing!_

Fawn stands up.

_Fawn: SPEAKING of freezing, I wish we could have some ice cream right about now! _

_Sweet Pea: Ice cream!_

Vidia stands up too and glares.

_Vidia: Camille, do you EVER stop thinking about sweets?!_

Fawn puts her hands up in surrender.

_Fawn: I can't help it! They're just so good!_

The excitement soon proves to be too much for the girls, as...

_Zarina: Achoo!_

_Fizzy: Achooo!_

_Iridessa: ACHOOO!_

The girls look down sadly.

_Girls: Bless you..._

_Zarina, Fizzy, Iridessa: Thanks..._

Vidia and Fawn sit back down.

Spike speaks up.

_Spike: You know...maybe Madeline's right. It won't do to have this much excitement when we're sick..._

The girls sigh.

_Silvermist: I wish we didn't get this flu! I miss my family..._

_Zarina: We all do...heh, every Christmas, my brother and I try to stay up to see Santa...of course, we always fall asleep ten minutes in..._

_Fizzy: Same with me and my sister...my mother makes the most wonderful feast..._

_Peri: Me and Grandma always make the most wonderful Christmas cookies..._

_Iridessa: And my father always goes into the forest to pick the most wonderful tree..._

_Gliss: Hopefully they got a letter explaining why we can't come home..._

_Fawn: Yeah...I wouldn't want to worry them..._

_Girls: Me either..._

The brooding is soon interrupted when Tink returns with a blanket and cheese for Cheese, just like she said.

She smiles comfortingly at the scared mouse.

_Tink: Here you go, little guy..._

She tucks the blanket around him and sets the cheese by his feet.

After squeaking happily, Cheese begins to eat.

The girls, overwhelmed by the sight, start to coo happily.

_Fawn: Awwww! He's adorable!_

_Fizzy: I want him to sleep by me!_

_Sil: No, me!_

_Peri: I'm pretty sure he wants to sleep by ME! _

_Vidia: But I saw him first!_

The argument is quickly nipped in the bud by Tink whistling.

_Tink: Girls! Remember your promise?_

They start and then look down as they do.

_Girls: Oui, Madeline...Achoo!_

Tink tries to be mad, but softly smiles.

_Tink: Come on, girls. You've had enough excitement for tonight. Lie down, and I'll continue reading._

They do so, and Tink sits down on her bed and opens her book again.

_Tink: __'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. _

The girls quickly start giggling at the irony.

_Tink: Shhhh..._

They quiet down.

_Tink: The stockings were hung by the chimney with care. in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums dance in their heads..._

One by one, the girls yawn and close their eyes, drifting off into dreamland.

_Tink: And Mamma in her kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter..._

Tink smiles to herself.

By now she's well aware that the girls are asleep, so she's reading more quietly about what happens on the most wonderful night of Christmas Eve to give herself hope.

She knows she won't be going home this night either, for even though she's healthy, her friends and the Queen need her.

_Tink: I can only hope that Santa will arrive soon...we really need some magic._

She sighs before resuming reading.

_Tink: Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave luster of midday to objects below. When what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh ad eight tiny reindeer. With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be-_

Her reading is suddenly interrupted with a knock at the door.

The audience can see Lyria dressed as a gypsy, with a stack of rugs in her hand.

She is knocking at the backstage door, which Tink will open from the inside.

Speaking of Tink, she gasps suddenly and turns to where the knocking is coming from.

_Tink: Could it be? Santa? Did he hear my wish?_

She rushes offstage to answer the door.

She opens it, and says with a bit of nervous energy,

_Tink: You're not Santa..._

Lyria smiles.

_Lyria: I am afraid not, my child. I go by the name of Encanta, a gypsy from the Far East._

She does an elaborate bow, and Tink does a tentative curtsey in return.

_Lyria: I have something that I think would bring you joy..._

Tink's interest is piqued.

_Tink: What's that?_

_Lyria: My people are extraordinarily gifted in the art of weaving, and so I bring you my wares...twelve rugs that are for sale._

She presents them.

_Lyria: Are the patterns not breathtaking?_

Tink runs a hand along the rugs in awe.

_Tink: They are...they really are...but why are you selling rugs on Christmas Eve? It's not only blistering cold out there, but don't you have family to be with?_

Lyria frowns and looks down.

_Lyria: Alas, my parents are dead. They passed on but a decade ago, leaving only me and my gypsy brethren..._

Tink frowns too.

_Tink: I'm so sorry..._

Lyria smiles slightly.

_Lyria: Don't be. I do miss them greatly, but they left me with something extraordinary...ahem. As for your former question, I've only been to this house. You see, my dear...these are very special rugs. TWELVE very special rugs..._

Tink strokes her chin.

_Tink: Could you wait here? I need to ask my teacher about this._

Lyria elaborately bows again.

_Lyria: Of course, my dear..._

Tink shuts the door and goes to where the rocking chair and basin is once again set up.

As you've probably noticed by now, when Scene 3 started, the chair and Clarion were gone, as they weren't significant at that point in time.

However, during the conversation between Lyria and the tinker, it was quickly put back for this very moment.

Clarion, at the moment, is asleep with her blanket hanging loosely around one shoulder.

Tink approaches.

_Tink: Miss Clavel...?_

The Queen starts, quickly pulls her blanket around her other shoulder, and turns to her charge.

_Clarion: Oui? What is it, Madeline?_

_Tink: Sorry to wake you, but there's a gypsy at the door who goes by Encanta. She's selling twelve rugs, and I was wondering if I should buy them? Personally, I think that since the floors can be so cold, the rugs would be neat for our frozen feet._

Clarion smiles.

_Clarion: Ah, yes. I know Encanta well. And I think you have chosen wisely. Here, if you're going to buy the rugs, you'll need these francs._

She hands them to her smallest.

_Clarion: In the meantime, though, I should get some more...more...Achoo!_

Tink smiles sympathetically.

_Tink: Rest? I'm guessing you're still not feeling that well._

_Clarion: Oui. And non, not yet, my dear..._

_Tink: Hopefully you will soon. Thank you Miss Clavel! _

She runs back to open the door (the rocking chair, basin, and Clarion move backstage) where Lyria is shivering in front.

_Tink: She said yes! Here you go._

She transfers the francs to Lyria who quickly swaps them for her rugs.

_Lyria: Thank you. _

_Tink: No, thank YOU. Merry Christmas!_

Lyria smiles.

_Lyria: To you as well, my dear..._

Tink closes the door, and starts to lay the rugs at the girls' feet.

Meanwhile, the light fairies focus their talent on Lyria, who is shivering violently and trying her best to keep moving forward.

Music starts.

_Lyria: I am chilly, chilly, chilly, yes, I'm really very cold...Ohhh...what possessed me to think of going out tonight...? I am chilly, chilly, chilly, or perhaps just getting old..._

She starts moving slower.

_Lyria: And on Christmas Eve! Without my rugs, I have no way to keep warm...my appendages are growing numb, I think I'm turning blue!_

She decreases her speed more.

_Lyria: I cannot walk much further, and I don't know what to do!_

She turns her head to look at the Old House.

_Lyria: Brrrr...something told me to go there. I sensed a very bright positive aura...I must have done SOMETHING right!_

She turns around and starts moving even slower...

_Lyria: I must get back...I must get warm...otherwise I'm done for...so...cold...I am chilly, chilly, chilly and there's no relief in sight...to..._

Lyria practically inches her way to the door, lifts an arm with much effort, and knocks weakly three times.

Tink looks up from laying the last rug.

_Tink: NOW who could be at the door?_

Lyria uses the last of her mobility to knock three last times...and freezes in place.

Tink starts.

_Tink: What am I still doing here?! I need to answer it!_

She rushes to the door and opens it.

The sight makes her gasp worriedly.

_Tink: Madame Encanta! What's wrong? Speak to me!_

When there's no answer, Tink tentatively reaches an arm out.

The coldness of Lyria's arm makes her immediately jerk her hand back.

_Tink: You're FROZEN! Wait here! Wait, what am I saying? You can't move!_

She shakes her head to focus.

_Tink: I'll be right back! I'm getting some warm water!_

She closes the door.

Lyria still doesn't move...but as a humorous effect, the snowflake fairies make it so that snow starts collecting on her costume.

The audience chuckles and then focuses their attention back on the door.

Tink soon reappears with a kettle, which she mimes pouring warm water on Lyria's feet with.

The storytelling-talent starts moving her feet slightly, the water thawing her enough so she can stutter out...

_Lyria: Must...get...inside! ...C-c-cold!_

Tink puts an arm around her shoulders and guides her in.

_Tink: Don't worry! Come in, it's much warmer! Do you want a blanket?_

_Lyria: P-p-please..._

By now, the rocking chair and basin are back on stage, with a new prop behind them: a sink filled with dirty dishes with shelves above it.

Tink guides the still thawing Lyria to the chair, who immediately wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up.

A blanket is quickly wrapped around her with a cup of tea placed in her hands and her feet in the basin.

_Lyria: Thank you, my dear...my people are not used to the chilly winters of Paris...and now that I think about it, you never related your name to me. What is it?_

She takes a sip of her tea.

_Tink: Madeline._

Lyria's eyes light up and quickly puts her cup down.

_Lyria: Madeline! Why, Miss Clavel has told me much about you! You had your appendix taken out. Wasn't that scary?_

Tink puts a hand on the lower right side of her stomach.

_Tink: It was at first, but the scar I got in exchange made the whole ordeal more than worth it!_

_Lyria: I also remember her telling me about the time you walked on the handrail of the bridge over the River Seine. You fell in, didn't you?_

Tink shivers as she remembers the experience.

_Tink: Oui...it had rained the day before and the handrail was still damp. I DEFINITELY won't be walking on it again. I would be dead if it wasn't for Genevieve! _

_Lyria: Ah yes, the dog who rescued you! Where is she?_

Tink bows her head.

_Tink: She was getting old, so it was becoming harder and harder for her to move...and..._

Lyria frowns in sympathy.

_Lyria: You don't need to say more, Madeline. It must have been very hard to see her pass away._

Tink could only nod.

_Lyria: Moving on to more happier instances...you helped Pepito, the Spanish Ambassador's son, to think more of others and became friends with him, right?_

Tink stares off wistfully.

_Tink: Yep. And to think he used to be a Bad Hat! I wonder how that rascally boy's doing in London?_

_Lyria: I'm sure he's doing fine! Hopefully the NEXT time you visit, you won't be going on such a wild horseback ride._

_Tink: I should think not. It was pretty amazing to see the sights, though!_

Lyria chuckles.

_Lyria: I can imagine...but what about that time you joined the circus?_

_Tink: Now THAT was an adventure. At least the Gypsy Mama understood that I belonged here in the end. Are you related to her by any chance?_

Lyria shakes her head.

_Lyria: I am not. There are many bands of gypsies, and my brethren do not travel as much as the ones that you encountered._

Tink nods in acknowledgment.

A brief silence follows as Lyria finishes off her tea.

Once she does, she stands up, steps forward, and shrugs off the blanket.

She turns to the tinker and does her elaborate bow once again.

_Lyria: I must thank you for saving me, Madeline. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?_

Surprised, Tink looks to Lyria.

_Tink: You don't have to do anything, anyone would have-_

Lyria puts a hand up to stop her.

_Lyria: Please, there must be something. I would have frozen to death out there if you hadn't rescued me. I INSIST on doing something in return._

Tink looks around, trying to find something.

_Tink: Aha!_

She points to the sink.

_Tink: I've been so busy cooking and cleaning that I've let the dishes pile up! Could you wash those for me? In the meantime, I'm going to see if there's any Christmas decorations up in the attic. The house is so dreary without them, and I think it will really lift the girls' and Miss Clavel's spirits if I put some up!_

Lyria does her bow again.

_Lyria: It would be no trouble at all..._

Tink smiles and starts to walk backstage.

_Tink: Great! Now where's the door to the attic again? I swear, this house is ginormous..._

Once she's gone, Lyria turns to the audience, smiles mysteriously, and winks.

She holds up her right hand and glances at a diamond ring on her finger, which starts to glow.

As she keeps her eyes trained on the ever-brightening ring, she gestures toward the sink/shelf prop, and soon enough, something mysterious begins to happen.

As the light talents do their stuff with the visual effects, pixie dust along with wires hidden in the prop makes the dishes wash themselves and jump right back upon the shelves!

Once all the dishes are clean, the ring stops glowing while the light talents focus on Lyria, who bows again.

The audience applauds, impressed with the whole sequence, then focuses their attention on where they saw the blonde tinker exit.

Tink soon enters again with a box full of Christmas decorations, and turns to the sink, expecting to see Lyria washing the dishes.

She gasps in astonishment and drops the box, rushing over to the sink and inspecting the dinnerware.

_Tink: The dishes! They were so dirty, and now...they're spotless! How did you DO that so FAST?! I couldn't have been gone more than five minutes!_

Lyria smiles mysteriously.

_Lyria: The answer is quite simple, Madeline...magic! It's something I've been quite gifted at since I was about your age. _

Tink's jaw drops.

_Tink: MAGIC?! How...what-? _

She shakes her head to calm herself.

_Tink: That's amazing! Me and everyone at the house really need some magic tonight..._

Lyria frowns, confused.

_Lyria: Would you mind elaborating? What do you mean by that?_

Tink sadly gestures to the part of the stage with the girls.

_Tink: Miss Clavel and my friends are all ill with the flu...and as you've probably guessed, they're too sick to go home for Christmas. While I AM well enough to travel, everyone here needs me. Mrs. Murphy left to go home, so until you came along, it was just me taking care of them. _

Lyria looks shocked.

_Lyria: I had no idea...after everything you've been through during your time on this planet, you are now taking care of fourteen people!_

Tink looks at her confused.

_Tink: Fourteen...?_

_Lyria: Twelve including Miss Clavel and the girls, thirteen including me, and fourteen including yourself. How did you get spared from this illness? It seems so hard to believe that YOu are the only one who is well. _

Tink puts a hand to her neck.

_Tink: I wore my scarf. _

Lyria smiles.

_Lyria: I see..._

When Tink looks away, Lyria quickly turns to the audience and shrugs cluelessly, showing that she does NOT see.

The audience laughs, and Lyria turns back to the tinker.

_Lyria: Well...maybe I can do something ELSE to help you, after all! _

_Tink: Like what...?_

_Lyria: What if I told you that you could go on a magic carpet ride?_

Tink gasps.

_Tink: Are you serious?!_

_Lyria: Indeed! Imagine this: looking at Paris down below, flying around the Eiffel Tower, and surrounded by nothing but twinkling stars! _

Tink jumps up and down excitedly...then stops and looks down as she remembers something.

_Tink: That sounds like so much fun!...but, as I said, everyone here needs me. I can't leave them hanging like that..._

Lyria puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles kindly.

_Lyria: Well...what if they could come with you?_

Tink looks to her confused.

_Tink: But...how would there be enough room on one rug?_

Lyria laughs.

_Lyria: Think back, Madeline...back to when I first appeared at your door. How many rugs did I have?_

Tink gasps in recognition.

_Tink: Of course! You had twelve! I BOUGHT TWELVE RUGS! One for me and eleven for my friends! But where would we be flying to? Besides what you said, of course._

_Lyria: You said you wanted to see your families, right? So why not there?_

_Tink: That would be AMAZING! I can see my parents and siblings Pierre and Monique, Mary can see her Grandma, and...wait..._

She looks down sadly.

_Tink: ...I may be well enough to go, but all of my friends are still feeling ill. They can't leave their beds without the risk of getting sicker. Of course..._

She strokes her chin thoughtfully.

_Tink: ...I COULD ask Miss Clavel. If I PROMISE her they'll dress WARMLY, along with their SCARVES and OTHER precautions...MAYBE she'll say YES!_

Lyria smiles mysteriously and lifts up the tinker's chin to look at her.

_Lyria: Madeline...let me explain something to you. Christmas is one of the most MAGICAL times of the year, especially for people pure of heart like yourself. Miracles, WONDERFUL and AMAZING miracles have been known to happen! For instance...pets being found, poor people somehow having enough money to buy Christmas dinner, and...sick girls becoming well again..._

Quiet and mysterious music begins to play, while Helios, Luminara, and Shine form a spotlight on her.

_Lyria: When I was a little girl, my parents said to me..._

She extends an index finger.

_Lyria: "Magic is not JUST a job, it is a specialty! When you say a certain word and wear this diamond ring..."_

She shows the aforementioned jewel to the mesmerized fairy.

_Lyria: "...as long as it is for some good...you can do ANYTHING..."_

The music soon shifts into an Arabian melody, with Lyria and Tink dancing along.

_Lyria: Abracadabra! That's the word they taught me! Abracadabra! Here's the ring they bought me! All I have to do...is say the word, loud and clear! When I look into my ring..._

She does so here.

_Lyria: ...all troubles disappear! _

She suddenly summons an image of a butterfly out of pixie dust, just like in her shows at Fairy Tale Theater, to the amazement of the audience.

_Lyria: Life is full of wonderments so precious and so bright! Come along and sing with me, on this glowing night!_

She twirls around.

_Lyria: Abracadabra! That's the word they taught me! Abracadabra! Here's the ring they bought me! All I have to do...is say the word, loud and clear! When I look into my ring..._

She takes another glance.

_Lyria: ...all troubles disappear! _

She materializes what looks like a real bouquet of daisies.

When she hands it to Tink, however, the bouquet is revealed to be an illusion and dissolves back into pixie dust!

The audience gasps and applauds.

_Lyria: I have a very special trick, the secret can't be told!_

She puts a hand up to stop Tink from asking what it is.

_Lyria: But soon you will be mesmerized the magic will unfold!_

She twirls Tink around, then puts a hand on her shoulder.

_Lyria: Now that I am older, I see what I must do. Bringing joy and happiness to people just like YOU!_

Lyria points to Tink, then gestures for her to say the word.

_Tink: __Abracadabra! _

_Lyria: __That's the word they taught me!_

_Tink: __Abracadabra!_

_Lyria: __Here's the ring they bought me! All I have to do...is say the word, loud and clear! _

_Tink: Abracadabra!_

_Lyria: When I look into my ring..._

Tink and Lyria both look into the jewel this time.

_Lyria: ...all troubles disappear! Life is full of wonderments so precious and so bright! Come along and sing with me..._

She gestures her arm through the sky.

_Lyria: on...this...glow...ing...night!_

While the storyteller holds the note in 'night', Tink clasps her hands and sings the following while looking into the ring.

_Tink: Abracadabra! Abracadabra! ABRACADABRA! _

Tink and Lyria turn to the audience and...

_Tink and Lyria: Shhhhhh!_

...as the last note fades out of existence.

As the audience applauds, a few keen eyes (including Lord Milori and Dewey's) noticed something.

When the tinker was saying the magic word the last three times, a dim light (courtesy of Luminara) flashed over the sleeping girls...

**A.N. Read, Review, No Flames, and...again, maybe tell your friends? Next chapter should be out soon. What did you think?**


End file.
